


Our Weird Dysfunctional Family

by InnieVsOuttie



Category: robron
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnieVsOuttie/pseuds/InnieVsOuttie
Summary: A tale of how Robert and Aaron find a new addition to their weird dysfunctional family.





	Our Weird Dysfunctional Family

Robert walked into their bedroom holding Seb. It was still morning, he had taken Seb duty to let Aaron sleep in a little longer. He looked at his beautiful husband, asleep and peaceful, he loved that man so much. It put a smile on his face thinking how lucky he was that after all they had been through, here they were, husbands, and dad’s to this amazing little boy.

“Looks like Daddy Aaron is still asleep” Robert whispered to Seb. “How about we wake him up so we can have some brekkie?”

Robert quietly walked around to Aaron’s side of the bed and placed Seb on Aaron’s chest. He figured he’d let Seb wake up Daddy Aaron. He can be a bit grumpy in the morning but he knows there’s no way he could be grumpy at Seb.

Seb started to play with Aaron’s beard and it made Aaron stir a bit, but he didn’t finally start to wake up until Seb started to play with Aaron’s lower lip.

“What’s this mate, did you come to wake me up?” Aaron gave Seb a hug and a kiss on the top of his head. He turned his head to look for Robert. “Sneaky getting Seb to do your dirty work, you figured I couldn’t be grumpy with the little guy didn’t ya?”

Robert chuckled, “you know me too well” and smiled. “Come on get up, I’m making you breakfast”

“Ya? What’s the special occasion?” Aaron asked raising one eyebrow.

“Why does there have to be a special occasion? I like to treat the two men in my life” Robert smirked.

“I think he means us mate” Aaron whispered to Seb. Looking back at Robert, “Alright give me a sec, I’ll feed Seb his brekkie while you make us ours, deal?”

Robert leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss “Deal”.

\-------

 

As Aaron descended the spiral staircase he saw Seb sitting in his high chair and Robert at work cooking breakfast in the kitchen. 

“What’s for breakfast?’ Aaron asked.

“Bacon, eggs, and pancakes” Robert said and gave Aaron a wink.

“And for the little man?” Aaron nodded towards Seb  
“Well unfortunately he gets mashed pumpkin, banana and carrots” Robert shuttered.

Aaron sat down next to Seb so he could start feeding him.

“OK mate” Aaron said “if you promise to get more food into your stomach then onto your face and everywhere else, then I promise we’ll do something fun after, like build a pillow fort. What do ya say mate? Do we have a deal?”

Seb just looked up and Aaron, blinked and smiled. Aaron knew it didn’t matter how this feeding went, he wasn’t going to deny Seb a pillow fort, Seb had Aaron wrapped our his little finger.

Robert sat down next to Aaron carrying two plates of food. “Well, was the bribe of pillow fort building with is daddy Aaron successful?”

Aaron looked at Seb, and looked at Robert. They both let out a little chuckle. Seb seemed happy enough, though he did have food smeared all over his face. “I’m going to be optimist and say Seb ate most of it” Aaron said with a smile.

“Well I’ll say this, every meal is an adventure” Robert said handing Aaron some wet naps to clean Seb up.

“Look at us” Aaron said “I never would have thought this is where we would be, but I can honestly say I’ve never been more happy. I have a husband I love, my kid sister is here with us, and we have a son. Never new family life would agree with me”

“I know what you mean” Robert agreed “but honestly I could not imagine things any other way now. This family means everything to me. Robert out his arm around Aaron, brought him closer and kissed him on the top of the head. “Now eat your pancakes, I slaved over a hot stove for ya after all”

\-------

True to his word, Aaron was on the floor in the living room with Seb, surround with pillows taking from every piece of furniture they had. Robert was at the dining room table hovering over his laptop finishing up some work.

“It’s just the 3 of us today since Liv is out with Gabby all day” Aaron said head turned over his shoulder towards Robert “What should we do today? I mean besides play in our epic pillow fort?”

Robert looked up from his laptop with a smile on his face. “Actually I was thinking maybe you me and Seb could head out and have us a picnic. Get some fresh air and sun. I just got to finish up these last few things.”  
“It’s been a while since we had a picnic” Aaron said reminiscing. “Not sure this one will be able to end up the same…” Aaron raised an eyebrow

Robert stood up and started walking towards Aaron. “What, you mean us ending up wearing each others clothes?” Robert sat on the floor next to Aaron and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t know, I bet we could figure something out” Robert leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m, not gonna lie, seeing you in one my my hoodies really does it for me” Aaron grinned.

“Well if that’s all it takes I will have to borrow your clothes more often” Robert leaned in for another kiss.

“So, is there some kind of secret password I need to get in on this pillow fort with my husband and our son?” Robert asked.

“Nah, no password. Only rule is ‘No Girls Allows’, right mate?” Aaron said to Seb

Robert looked at Seb, then looked at Aaron. “But what if he wants to bring a girlfriend to his pillow fort?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, our son being a heartbreaker like his dad” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be good enough influence to stop genetics”

That made Aaron laugh “I’m not sure anything can stop Sugden genetics”

“Oh I don’t know, you managed to make an honest man out of me”

“And it almost killed me” Aaron fell to the floor next to Seb. Seb immediately started playing with Aaron’s hair. “Hey mate, I just combed that!”

“Well since you’ve been working, why don’t you play with Seb for a while, while I head to David’s shop to pick us up some picnic supplies”

“That’s sweet of you. In other words you want me to put this all way for you?”

Aaron grinned “No idea what you’re talking about”

Aaron gave Seb a kiss on the top of the head, got up and proceeded to give Robert a kiss on the head. “All right you too, no funny business while I’m gone.” Seb just looked at Aaron and clapped his hands. “He’s scheming, I can see it in his eyes, it’s the same look you get.”

“What look? I don’t get a look! Seb does Daddy get a look?” Seb looked at Robert “See, Seb agree’s I don’t get a look, and neither does he”

Aaron was walking out the door ready to close it behind him when he said “If you say so, but if I come home and the bathroom is filled with stolen goods to be fenced, I am going to say I told you so!” Aaron ducked outside and closed the door before Robert could protest.

\--------

Aaron opened the door and walked back into The Mill carrying a bag of picnic supplies from David’s shop. Around looked around and seemed it a bit sad “Not gonna lie, kinda sad to see the pillow fort gone”

Aaron looked at Robert with those blue eyes of his. There was nothing Aaron couldn’t get form Robert if he looked at him like that. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the pillow fort will live again. What did you get us”

Aaron placed the bag on the kitchen table and started to go through it. “Got the basic supplies: bread, cheese, wine. I even got you some Salmon” Aaron cracked a smile at Robert.

“Is that for me, or for you?” Robert kidded

“OK, OK, I admit, you made a fan out of me. Now shut it, did you get everything for Seb packed up? I’ll get a blanket for us to sit on and we’re all set” Aaron took Seb out of Roberts arms. “You ready for a picnic mate? We’ll make an outdoorsman out of Daddy Robert yet”

“Oi, there is nothing wrong with preferring a fancy hotel over being outdoors” Robert protested “Besides, as long as I have my two favorite men with me, I’ll be happy anywhere.”

“You hear that Seb? Daddy Robert just said we can go camping”

“OK let’s go before I dig my grave any deeper” Robert ran his hand through his hair.

Robert picked up the food and blanket, Aaron picked up Seb’s bag and they headed out. They figured they’d find a nice secluded place, with some trees, but still with sunshine so they wouldn’t get too cold.

Once they found the perfect spot, Robert laid down the blanket and set down the food. Aaron set down Seb’s bag, sat down on the blanket with Seb on his lap. Aaron started rummaging through the bag, “Alright little man, what toy do you want to play with?” Aaron took out Seb’s giraffe and waved it in front of Seb. Seb reached out with his arms and grabbed onto the giraffe. “I knew that would be the winner”

Robert smiled looking at his husband and their son. “We keep getting him toys but that is the one he wants to play with. That or boxes the toys come in. I wish my life was that simple.”

“I don’t know, today seems like a nice simple day” Aaron said looking up at Robert “If you really need me to I can find you an empty box to play with”

Robert sat down laughing. He laid on his back with his hands behind his head. “You know I could get used to this, we should take more days off”

Aaron placed Seb on Roberts chest, then laid down next to Robert with his head resting in the nook of his shoulder and body. “Well if the days are like this, ya I could get used to this too.” The three of them peacefully laid there for awhile, just enjoying the moment. Then something caught Aaron’s attention, he turned his head “did you hear something?”

“OK you need to stop watching internet videos about Slender Man” Robert laughed

“Oi, you don’t know he’s not real” Aaron of course knew slender man wasn’t real, but he did liking watching videos of unknown things on the internet. “It was probably just the wind. Anyway, want a little something to eat?”

Aaron sat up and started looking through the bag for some bread and cheese. He place some bread and cheese on a plate and picked Seb up off Roberts chest. “OK there ya go”

“You mean you’re not going to feed it to me?” Robert looked at Aaron with puppy dog eyes

“What you want me to fan you as well?”

“If your offering….”

Aaron poked Robert in the side “No I wasn’t” He picked out a bag out of Seb’s bag “You want some Cheerios mate?”

“You’re feeding Seb” Robert pouted

“You must be joking, he’s a baby. How about this. I promise if you are ever in a horrible accident and are bedridden, I will feed you”

“Wow, you must really love me, Mr Sugden” Robert said getting close to Aaron

“I did marry you, Mr DIngle” Aaron smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“And you made me the happiest man on Earth.” Robert kissed Aaron again.

Seb pulled on Aaron’s shirt “oops sorry mate” Aaron put another cheerio is Seb’s hand while Robert took a piece of bread and cheese. “here open your mouth” Robert said, and he fed Aaron the bread and cheese.

This time it was Robert that heard something. He looked towards the trees. “I think I heard something”

“Stop trying to rile me up” Aaron said

“I’m not I think there is someone in the trees. Hey, is someone there?” Robert raised his voice and spoke towards where he thought he heard the noise. “I think someone is watching us, wait here I’m going to see what or who it is”

Robert walked over to the trees, looking around for something or someone. “Is anyone there?” He heard another russel to his left. Robert walked over slowly, trying not to make too much noise. He got to a large tree, big enough for someone to be hiding on the other side of it. He whipped around the tree quickly “Gotchya!”

What Robert saw he did not expect. It was a kid, couldn’t be more than 13 or 14 years old. He was dirty, and looked like he had been crying. “Whoa sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you OK? I’m not going to hurt you.” The boy looked scared. “Are you here all alone?” The boy nodded. “Where are you parents?” The boy didn’t say anything. Judging by the state of the boys cloths Robert thought the boy had been out here a while. “How long have you been out here?” The boy shrugged his shoulders. “Has it been more than today?” The boy nodded.

“OK well we can’t have you living in the woods all by yourself. If you’ve been here a while you’re probably hungry, are you hungry?” The boy nodded. “OK, well we have some food, would you like some food?” The boy nodded quickly. “I’m Robert, I promise, you have nothing to be afraid of OK, I just want to help. Do you want to come with me, so I can get you some food” The boy looked at bit apprehensive, but his hunger out weighed his distrust.

Robert and the boy walked back to where Aaron was with Seb were. When Aaron saw them he furrowed his brow, wondering what was going on. “Who’s this then?”

“Still trying to find out, he’s not been talkative. I’ve been able to suss out that he’s been out here at least a few days.”

Aaron look at the boy concerned “Are you alright? Is there someone you need us to call?”

The boy just shook his head

“What’s your name? I’m Aaron, and this little guy is Seb”

The boy just looked at Aaron, he still wasn’t saying anything. Aaron didn’t know what had happened but he could tell it made the boy unwilling to trust them. The boy looked at the bread and cheese, and looked back at Aaron. Aaron could see by the look in his eye he wanted to ask permission to take some, but he still wasn’t willing to talk.

“Alright then, here have some something to eat, you look hungry” Aaron handed the boy some bread which the boy bit into ravenously.

Aaron and Robert exchanged a glance, like they were speaking without actually using words. They were both wondering what their next move should be. Here they had this boy, he was alone and didn’t seem to have a place to go. Where were his parents?

“We need to find your parents, I’ll call the police. They will be able to track them down” Aaron said looking at the boy then to Robert. Robert nodded.

“NO” the boy cried out.

“Why? Have you done something wrong? The police will be able to help find your parents” Robert said to the boy.

“You can’t call the police, they will take me back to them”

“But they’re your parents, they must be worried sick, did you run away?” Aaron asked.

“I didn’t run away, and they don’t care that I’m gone” the boy was trying to hold back tears.

Aaron was looking increasingly concerned. Why had this boy been out in the woods all by himself. Why did he think his parents didn’t care that he was gone.

Robert saw his husband concern and moved next to Aaron, put his hand on his back in a show of support and comfort.. “OK so you don’t want us to call the police, and you don’t want to go back to your parents. What happened? We can’t help you unless you trust us and let us know what’s wrong.”

The boy looked at the pair of them, you could see the comprehension in his eyes when he realized what he was looking at. He knew Robert and Aaron were more than just friends. You could see a wave of relief fall over the boy, like he knew he was around people he could trust. The boy let his guard down enough to start crying.

Aaron looked the boy in the eyes. “It’s ok, whatever happened it will be OK, we will help you”

“I don’t have anywhere to go” the boy cried “my mum and dad found some stuff in my room. They found out about me. They found out I was gay. When I got home they were furious, told me no son of their’s was gay. They told me to get out and never come back. They didn’t even let me pack a bag, just chucked me out right then and there.”


End file.
